


Little Starlight

by Beankiller1997



Category: Super Mario Brothers - Fandom, Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars
Genre: Different timeline AU, M/M, loosely based off The Little Mermaid, this doesn't follow the original story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25814800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beankiller1997/pseuds/Beankiller1997
Summary: A little Wishing Star questions his role in the universe. When a wish brings him to the Mushroom kingdom, he discovers so much more about himself and what he wants
Relationships: Geno/mario, Jīno | Geno/Mario (Nintendo)
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

Have you ever wished upon a star? Have you ever wondered where those wishes go? About how they come true? 

Every wish that is made goes directly to a place in the sky known as The Star Road, where wishes are assigned to spirits known as Wishing Stars. 

This story is about one particular Wishing Star, whose name is pretty hard to pronounce out loud, so for now, we’ll be calling this star Geno. 

Geno had been a Wishing Star for as long as he could remember, which was a very long time. Year after year, century after century, he would receive wishes, and he would grant them, like a good Wishing Star would. 

He would get wishes like finding love, getting a dream job, finding some sort of fulfillment, and once he received them, he granted them. 

But even though he makes so many happy, this little star felt empty. 

Geno loved his home. He loved the friends he had, and he loved granting wishes, but despite it all, he felt as if he was missing something. Maybe, just maybe, there was something more to his existence rather than his purpose. 

Which was why Eldstar summoned him once again to Star Roads Grand Hall. 

The ancient star paced back and forth, “I don’t know how many times I’ve told you this, Geno.” 

“I know, Eldstar.” 

“You know exactly why we are here!” Eldstar snapped, turning towards the younger star, “And you know exactly what this job entails.” 

“I know, Eldstar.” 

“Oh, you do, do you?” Eldstar glared at him, “Then tell me, Geno. Why must we keep having this discussion?!” 

‘Because you like hearing yourself talk, you gas giant,’ is what Geno wanted to say. Instead he opted to stay silent. 

Eldstar sighed, “I know you think you want more from your life, but it just cannot be. We,” Eldstar gestured to the splendid mural painted along the walls of the grand hall, “Are Star Spirits.” 

Geno moved his eyes to the mural, which showed the story of how wishing stars came to be, about how the darkness consumed the world, leaving the people below feeling hopeless. It was to the will of the cosmos that the residents of Star Road owe their entire existence. 

“The Cosmos created us. They gave us life for a very specific purpose. Without us, the worlds below have no hope. You see, Geno,” Eldstar turned to him, “We are responsible for keeping hope across the galaxy. But to do that we must-” 

“-We must sacrifice our own happiness. Yes, I know.” 

Eldstar shook his head, “I know it’s hard to accept, young one, but please at least try to find some happiness in all this,” The elder star turned away, “You are free to return to your duties.” 

Geno opened his mouth to say something, but quickly decided against it, lest he wanted two lectures in a row. The younger star left the grand hall and returned to his duties. 

\--- 

Geno floated by the rows and rows of star homes until he reached his own. It was small and it definitely wasn’t much. All it really held was a living space and a small portal in the center, which lead to his assigned location, the Mushroom kingdom. 

The portal had many glowing orbs fluttering from it, almost filling the entire room! 

“So many wishes already?! I wasn’t gone for that long!” Geno hurried towards it, the wishes already starting to fill his mind. 

‘Oh, I wish the Princess was here!’ 

‘Oh, please let her be safe!’ 

‘I hope Mario saves her soon!’ 

‘I wish that mean ol’Bowser wasn’t such a meanie!’ 

That explains it. The Toadstool royal, or otherwise known as Princess Peach, has been kidnapped by the Koopa King once again, with the intention of having her marry him, no doubt. 

He quickly sorted through the wishes. Finding romance, money, fulfillment, he granted those. He moved the wishes about the Princess to the side, knowing full well that wishes won’t be necessary for her, not with the Great Hero from Below. 

Now one may think that the Great Hero from Below would be a dashing prince or a daring knight donned in shining armor, but the truth is that the hero is actually none other than a plumber. 

As mundane as that profession sounds, the man himself was anything but. The plumber, commonly known as Mario among the Mushroom Kingdom, came from a faraway land with his brother, Luigi, and both brothers had incredible powers. 

The brother's bravery was a common discussion among the Star Spirits, even Geno himself found himself admiring them. Meeting them would be a dream come true to him. 

Geno finished up his wishes. Glancing down at the portal, he saw that all was calm. He looked outside his window, gazing at the swirling galaxies. Oh, he knew he shouldn’t go out and fly around so soon after his lecture from Eldstar, but the skies looked so tempting. Surely a quick fly-around wouldn’t do much harm. 

“Oh, what the heck,” Geno finally let out, “Surely Eldstar is too busy with his own work to notice I’ve gone off.” 

He locked his front door and left through the window, laughing giddily as he zoomed past the neighborhood to the skies.


	2. Chapter 2

Somewhere in space, a giant airship was floating steadily. Suddenly, an explosion erupted from it.  
The explosion nearly knocked Mario off his feet. He steadied himself and fixed the red hat atop his head, glaring up at a giant turtle-like monster.  
“Mwah ha ha!” The monster laughed, holding on tightly to a blond woman in pink, who was trying to free herself from his mighty grasp, “I told you you’d regret coming after me this time, you puny little plumber! You are not going to stop the power couple Peach and Bowser!”  
“Let go of me!” Peach struggled, banging gloved fists against the scaly paws holding her, “Mario!”  
“This has gone long enough, Bowser! Let her go!”  
Bowser growled. He dropped Peach and jumped down, “Argh, I’ll make sure you’ll never bother me again!”  
Bowser took a deep breath, and with a roar shot out fire towards our hero. Mario quickly jumped out of the way, narrowly getting burned in the process.  
“Mario!” Peach shouted from above.  
Mario landed a few feet away. Bowser only laughed, “Jumping around can’t save you now, plumber boy!” With a snap of his fingers, rows of Bullet-Bill launchers rose from below the deck, “Say bye-bye!”  
The launchers took their aim on Mario. All at once, they all shot out and raced straight towards him.  
Mario jumped up high before landing on one. He jumped from one Bullet-Bill to another as he raced towards Bowser, his hand glowing with fire. With a hard punch, he sent the Koopa King flying backwards.  
“Grr!” Bowser growled, “You’ll pay for that, you little pest!” He grabbed Mario by the leg and threw him against the wall of the ship.  
Mario groaned, shaking his head as he stood up. A Bullet-Bill was launching right at him.  
Mario had to think fast. He grabbed a chain laying nearby and fashioned it into a loop. Once the Bullet Bill got close enough, Mario jumped up as high as he could, taking the long end of the chain with him. The other end looped around the Bullet Bill, and Mario landed. He pulled the chain taut, and he quickly turned his body round and round.  
As Mario turned, the Bullet Bill gained momentum. Mario let it go, and it raced towards Bowser. Bowser gasped and ducked out of the way, but the Bullet Bill went right through the back of the ship. The rubble fell on top of Bowser, knocking him out.  
Mario adjusted his hat, “Hmph!” He smirked.  
“Mario!” Peach called from the platform above. She grabbed the hem of her dress and ran down the stairs.  
“Peach!” Mario called back, running towards her. The chains that laid below his feet suddenly tightened around his ankles. Mario tripped, and suddenly he was being dragged across the floor of the ship.   
“Oh no!” Peach screamed, running as fast as she could. She reached out for him, trying to grab him before it was too late.  
“W’aaaaaaah!!!” Mario screamed, and he was suddenly flying through the vacuum of space.  
“Marioooooooooo!”

\---  
Geno laughed giddily as he flew around, zipping around floating meteors and popping in and out of craters. He used to love doing this when he was small. He would do it all the time, and when Eldstar or his mother went looking for them, he would hide where ever he could, only to jump out at them once they got close enough.  
He hadn’t been able to do that as much anymore, now that he’s a fully grown star.  
Suddenly something blasted by Geno, throwing him off course. Geno spun around before steadying himself.  
“What was that?!”  
He looked around, seeing what looked like a rocket hurdling through the cosmos, but that wasn’t what caught his attention.  
It was the figure that was being dragged behind it.  
“What in the world?”  
Geno suddenly gasped, for right in the rockets path was a swirling black hole!  
The man was desperately trying to untangle himself from the chain, but was unsuccessful due to the speed of the rocket. As they raced closer and closer to the black hole, the man was ready to accept his fate.  
Out of nowhere he felt something grab him by the collar of his shirt. He wasn’t entirely what exactly it was, but it was certainly bright and warm.  
Geno pulled with all of his might, only managing to slow the rocket down. This gave the man enough time to kick the chain from around his ankles, freeing himself, and the rocket disappeared straight into the black hole.  
Geno nearly lost his grip after the sudden loss of the opposing pull, but that didn’t matter right now. With all of his might, Geno flew in the opposite direction as far away from the black hole as possible. He managed to find a moon, and he carefully set the man down.  
The man was at a loss for words. He slowly turned around, seeing Geno, who stared at him wide eyed.  
The man had on blue overalls and messy brown hair, but what really had Geno at a loss was the red head with the letter M right on it.  
“Mario...?”  
Marios eyes widened, “Y-yes...” He stammered, “Who are you?”  
Before Geno could speak, someone called from above.  
“Mario!”  
Mario looked up, seeing Princess Peach waving at him from Bowsers ship. She was steering it herself.  
“Peach!” He called back, taking his hat off and waving back at her, “Down here! Come look at this!”  
Mario turned around, but saw the star had disappeared. He quickly looked around for any sign of it, but it was as if it was never there.  
“Thank you...” He whispered, “Where ever you are.”  
A ladder dropped from above. Mario grabbed it and climbed up onto the ship. He and Peach embraced before she took back control of the ship and steered them back home.  
Geno watched them from afar, a feeling welling up inside of him that was unfamiliar.  
Welcomed, but unfamiliar.


End file.
